Sesi Tanya Jawab
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Kaga terkadang terlalu banyak tanya. Lebih tepatnya, mempertanyakan. Pun begitu Akagi sudah siap. Ia siap menjawabnya berapa kali pun ditanya oleh Kaga.


**Haloo~!**

 **Saya** **kembali lagi dalam prahara cinta Akagi dan Kaga :D**

 **AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA NULIS RATE M! /jingkrak2**

 **padahal abis lebaran lol. Maafkan saya, ya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sesi Tanya Jawab**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kancolle Fanfic by Katzius**

 _ **Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kapal Perang Dunia II Jepang yang dipersonifikasikan adalah milik KADOKAWA.**_

 **.**

' _Kaga terkadang terlalu banyak tanya. Lebih tepatnya, mempertanyakan. Pun begitu Akagi sudah siap. Ia siap menjawabnya berapa kali pun ditanya oleh Kaga,'_

 **.**

 **AKKG is love, AKKG is lyfe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tunggu, tunggu! Akagi! Tunggu dulu!" Kaga buru-buru berseru ketika tanpa disangkanya kekasihnya Akagi mendorongnya ke kasur. Akagi kemudian mengurungnya agar tidak kabur dengan tubuhnya. Kaga telak tertindih.

Akagi tak memedulikan seruan Kaga yang panik. Malam ini ia sedang bernafsu. Bernafsu sedemikian rupa hingga tak tahan untuk membuka tubuh indah Kaga.

Tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi, Akagi dengan segera menciumi leher Kaga. Menggigitnya perlahan. Menyisakan Kaga yang menahan suara penuh nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas Akagi yang penuh nafsu.

Ini gawat.

"A-Akagi!" Kini lebih tegas, Kaga mendorong Akagi sebelum wanita kekasihnya itu sempat menaikkan gairah seksualnya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Oh?" setelah didorong untuk yang kedua, barulah Akagi kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kenapa, Kaga? Apa yang tadi sakit?"

Kaga lantas menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan wajah merah. "Kau ingin… kita melakukannya?"

"Iya," sahut Akagi. "Dan kali ini, aku ingin kita serius, lo, Kaga,"

Kaga tahu apa yang Akagi maksudkan. Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, Akagi menyerang Kaga juga, sama seperti ini. Namun, hal itu berhasil digagalkan oleh Kaga.

Namun untuk malam ini, hal seperti itu tak akan berhasil agaknya. Muka Akagi merah total, hasil dari minum bir tadi. Berarti, semangat dan tenaganya pun berkali lipat daripada biasanya, walau sepertinya ia masih sadar detik ini. Namun Kaga khawatir Akagi akan segera menjadi binatang buas sebentar lagi.

Kaga butuh pengalihan.

Akagi mudah teralih. Sebelumnya ia mengalihkan Akagi dengan makanan. Itu tidak akan berhasil kali ini, karena tak sampai dua jam lalu Akagi makan dengan kenyang bersamanya.

Berarti… Akagi memang telah merencanakan akan menyerang Kaga.

Sial.

Namun, bukan Kaga namanya bila kalah hanya oleh nafsu hewani Akagi. Dengan segera ia membuka jaket tudungnya dan kemeja yang dipakainya–bekas kencan mereka tadi sore. Lantas menunjukkan bra hitam yang dipakainya.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, Akagi," sahut Kaga, lantas berbaring telentang di kasur, seolah siap dilahap.

Akagi menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balasnya,

Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia pun juga melepas blus dan rok yang dipakainya dengan cepat, hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Lagi-lagi, sial. Kulit putih Akagi yang makin banyak terekspos sukses merangsang Kaga. Bisa-bisa ia terbawa permainan kekasihnya ini.

Akagi menerjang Kaga sekali lagi dengan rakus. Ia kembali mengincar leher. Kembali menjilatnya, meninggalkan lebih banyak bekas gigitan. Kaga hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sembari mencengkeram kain seprai pada dipan.

Suatu keberuntungan Kaga tidak melepas roknya. Bila iya, dan ia hanya menampilkan celana dalam serta branya, sudah pasti Akagi akan mengincar bagian paha. Dan Kaga selalu tidak kuat disentuh alias sensitif di daerah tersebut.

Akagi mulai turun. Dari leher ke bahu. Bahu, ke dada. Akagi dengan mudahnya melepas bra hitam Kaga. Lantas kemudian kembali menjilati kedua gunung indah miliknya. Kaga hanya bisa membungkam mulut, kembali menahan nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan bagian tengah dari celana dalamnya mulai basah. Padahal belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Nah, kelihatannya kau sudah siap, Kaga," sahut Akagi, kini menyingkap rok Kaga.

Kaga terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Akagi akan membuka roknya secepat ini. Harus dihentikan.

"A-Akagi!" buru-buru ia panggil nama Akagi.

"Ya, Kaga?" Akagi refleks berhenti meraih celana dalam Kaga yang sudah tinggal sejengkal lagi dari tangannya.

Muka Kaga memerah ketika mengatakannya. "C-cium aku dulu. K-kau belum menciumku,"

Akagi menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum. Kembali merayap ke atas, kemudian melumat bibir Kaga. Dengan nafsu, tentu saja.

Ciuman itu berdurasi dua menit. Ditambah Akagi yang menelusuri mulut Kaga dengan lidahnya. Kaga maupun Akagi, kedua terengah-engah akibat ciuman.

Dan sekaranglah kesempatannya.

"Akagi…" sahut Kaga. "… boleh aku minta satu permintaan lagi? Setelah itu kau bebas memainkanku sesukamu,"

Akagi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Boleh aku minta sesi tanya-jawab?" tanya Kaga.

Hening sesaat. Dan kemudian tawa Akagi meledak.

"Ya ampun, Kaga…" sahut Akagi, masih tertawa. "…kau pikir kita ini sedang berada di seminar perkuliahan?"

Wajah Kaga makin memerah seperti lobster rebus karena malu.

"Bukan begitu," sanggahnya, "Tapi aku tiba-tiba kepikiran tujuan kita melakukan hal ini,"

Akagi masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau ini memang tidak biasa, ya, Kaga," komentarnya. "Maksudku, mana ada orang lain yang berpikir apa tujuan berhubungan seks di saat sedang nyaris telanjang?"

Kaga merengut. "Aku… hanya berpikir, bukannya seks bertujuan untuk punya anak?"

Akagi menutup mulutnya. Ia lantas memandang Kaga heran, tak mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kaga?" tanya Akagi. "maksudmu… kita melakukan ini tak perlu? Karena kita berdua tak bisa punya anak?"

Ah, selalu begini. Akagi selalu bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Kaga. Kaga jadi tak berani memandang wajah Akagi. Ia takut ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia takut sudah mengatakan hal yang salah.

Namun, Akagi cuma tersenyum.

Dielusnya lembut pipi Kaga. Dibuatnya Kaga menatapnya lurus.

"Kaga," Akagi menyebut namanya. "Apa kau tahu kalau nama lain dari _'having sex'_ itu adalah _'making love'_?"

"' _making love'_?"

Akagi mengangguk, lalu menciumnya. Kali ini di pipi. "Sama artinya dengan mewujudkan cinta, Kaga. Kita melakukan ini tidak sia-sia. Kita melakukan ini demi cinta. Kau mencitaku, aku mencintaimu,"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku lagi agar kita tidak berhubungan seks, kan?" tanya Akagi, membuat Kaga tersentak.

Kaga tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Siasatnya gagal.

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Akagi, tersenyum. "Dasar anak nakal,"

Akagi dengan segera kembali turun dan membuka rok Kaga. Kaga hendak melawan, namun Akagi mengacungkan tangannya agar ia diam.

"Eits," sahut Akagi. "Tepati janjimu, Kaga. Kau sudah mendapat sesi tanya-jawabmu, dan katamu aku bebas memainkanmu setelah itu,"

"Ta-tapi aku belum selesai!" sahut Kaga buru-buru.

"Tanyakan nanti saja pada saat kau klimaks, ya?" sahut Akagi, membuka celana dalam Kaga pada akhirnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Akagi! Aku–AHH!" Kaga terlambat berkata. Akagi keburu memainkannya.

Kaga kalah secara telak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **AAAAAAA maavkan saya cuma bisa segini :(**

 **Cuma** **lime** **pula ini. Mudah2an saya ada waktu meningkatkannya jadi lemon beneran. Sayang idenya soalnya.**

 **Tapi ini langkah pertama saya dalam dunia ret M jadi mohon maklum :3**

 **Makasih sudah membaca! Sampai ketemu di fanfik berikutnya!  
**

 **Salam,  
\- Katzius**


End file.
